


blind attraction

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [63]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: chuckcriss prompted: blind blaine au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts! :)  
> also kill me for terrible titles

Sebastian is running late, which is typical of how his Tuesday mornings seem to go. He needs to stop fucking around with guys on Monday nights no matter how amazing the bar specials seem to be at midnight and go _home._ Every Tuesday morning he wakes up in a different guy’s bed, super disoriented and very hungover and never makes it to work on time.

This is one of those mornings.

“Excuse _you.”_ He pushes someone out of the way who’s not moving fast enough for him before the subway doors close. Leans against one of the metal poles with his sunglasses on, his head pounding to the beat of his heart.

Fuck.

He needs coffee. He’s already late at this point so he mise well stop for something. He knows the line is going to be out the door but he chances it anyway. Flirts with the barista and gets his latte at twenty percent off.

At least the day is starting to look up.

Until he leaves the café with his latte and drops his sunglasses—just to have a guy step right _on them._ A loud crunch of broken frame and shattered plastic.

“Fuck! Really?” He snaps, moving to pick them up. “What the hell were you _looking_ at?”

The shorter man frowns and moves his foot, his one hand coming up to remove his own sunglasses. “Actually, nothing.”

And Sebastian has never felt like more of an asshole. The guy is blind, a blank stare and darkened hazel. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ He’s definitely getting hit by a bus for this one, not that his karma was that great to start with anyways.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

The other male smiles a little, shrugs, puts his sunglasses back on. “Aw come on, don’t tell me you’re going to start being nice now.”

Sebastian stands and takes a good look at this guy, embarrassment producing red blush that attacks the back of his neck. His walking stick isn’t completely extended yet, so he must have just recently come out of the café or a place nearby. He was, well, beautiful seemed like an understatement. Curly hair, scruff on his jawline, a perfect muscular body squeezed into chino pants and a button down shirt.

“I just didn’t know you were…”

The other male smiles, “So if I could see, you still would have been that mean?”

Sebastian blinks. Shit. “Uh,” He rubs the back of his neck.

“I’m just teasing you,” He extends his walking stick and laughs, “Don’t worry about it. Do you want me to pay for your sunglasses? I’m assuming that’s what I stepped on by the crunching noise.”

“No,” Sebastian says quickly, throws them into the trash, “No. But…can I buy you a coffee?

The man sighs but nods, apparently knows that Sebastian needs to do this. “Fine, okay. If you must, certainly not going to say no to free coffee.”

Sebastian grins and holds the door open for him and gets him a cup of coffee with a little bit of cinnamon at the man’s request. They stand at the sugar and cream station for a while, Sebastian watching the blind man move with gentle practice and ease. He feels for things but quickly finds them, maybe he comes here a lot or just drinks a lot of coffee. His finger touches the hot liquid inside the cup so he knows when to stop pouring cream and adds many sugars before motioning towards the tables.

“Do you want to sit?”

Oh. Sebastian hadn’t planned on sitting down with him. Fuck it, work can wait. It’d probably be a blessing in disguise if he was fired from this place anyways. “Sure.”

“I’m Blaine, by the way,” The shorter says as he sits down, takes off his sunglasses to set on the table. He smiles, which is…beautiful, hypnotizing almost. “I’m sure you were going to ask.”

Sebastian laughs softly as he sits across from him. “I was. Sebastian, nice to yell at you.” He teases.

Blaine sips his coffee as a smirk dances on his lips, “Nice to meet you too.”

Sebastian’s eyes fall to the walking stick, folded up against the table. “Can I ask why you chose that instead of a dog?”

Blaine smiles, runs a hand through his curly hair. “I lost my sight when I was ten, some sort of…degenerative disease that couldn’t be reversed,” He shrugs. “I’ve had my fair share of Seeing Eye dogs but, lots of people still don’t understand you shouldn’t pet them. No one wants to pet my stick.”

Sebastian laughs a little and raises an eyebrow, “Maybe not that one, anyways.”

A blush covers Blaine’s cheeks in the most delicious way that makes his stomach flips. He suddenly wants to ask a ton of questions that he had no right to ask: what was it like? Did he miss seeing things? Did he still remember colors and shapes and did he still _see_ when he dreamed?

“Do you usually hit on people who step on your sunglasses?”

“Only if they’re as good looking as you.”

Blaine laughs softly, “Not fair. You can see my reactions but I can’t see yours.”

“Can’t you still get a good read on me? Even without being able to see me?” He wonders if those rumors are true, if other senses really are heightened after losing one.

Blaine tilts his head a little before chewing on his lower lip. “It’s not magic you know. Though I _can_ tell from the sound of your voice and your laugh that you’re very handsome.”

“You’re making that up.” Sebastian smirks, leaning back against his seat.

 “True. But by not agreeing with me you’ve told me that you’re not as conceited as you like to appear to be.”

Sebastian smiles a little, takes a sip from his coffee. “Or you’ve just caught me off guard.”

Blaine grins as he takes a sip from his own cup. “Maybe.”

He shakes his head and looks down at his watch, _fuck,_ he actually needs to go to work today. Even if he’s going to be two hours late. Blaine seems to sense a change in his demeanor because—

“Am I keeping you from something?”

Those senses are sharp no matter what Blaine says, “I actually have to get to work. Even though I’d rather not.”

He offers a small smile, “Maybe we could…meet again sometime. You could step on _my_ sunglasses and I could buy you coffee.”

Sebastian laughs a little and hums, reaches into his pocket for a pen. He reaches for Blaine’s hand, his fingers running along the outside, against his knuckles. Then he realizes how stupid this is because, fuck, Blaine can’t _see_ the number written on his hand.

Blaine smirks, can read him better than an open book. “It’s okay. I know the shape of numbers. And my dog at home can bark out your phone number by looking at my hand.”

“You’re totally fucking with me.”

“Yeah, my brother lives down the street from me.” He grins. “I can get him to read it. But the romantics of this gesture isn’t lost on me, I refuse to give you my phone so you can type in your number. Please continue.”

How many times in one day can Sebastian embarrass himself is really the question at hand here. He writes out his phone number on his palm and squeezes his fingertips before putting the pen away.

“Call me.” He stands and picks up his coffee, pushing in his chair.

“I’ll see if I can fit you into my schedule.” Blaine laughs, closing his fingers into his palm. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Sebastian shrugs, “Thanks for stepping on my sunglasses.”

“Did you want to take mine?” Blaine offers, pushing his own across the table. The man couldn’t see, yet he was willing to give up something that covered his eyes, maybe made him feel more normal. Sebastian didn’t have to know him very well to tell that this was the type of person Blaine was. Sweet, genuine.

Sebastian shakes his head, “I’ll settle for the phone call.”

The next time they meet for coffee, Blaine has a new pair of sunglasses in his hands for Sebastian.


End file.
